Cheon Ninjutsu
Cheon Ninjutsu is a martial art primarily practiced by the Cheon Ninja Force (or CNF), an elite military unit of the island nation of Cheon. Overview Several touch and strike-based techniques have been passed down through the CNF, and the martial art adapted from Iga Ninjutsu (which is suggested to have been at least partially derived from White Lotus Kung Fu) and several other arts eventually became known as Cheon Ninjutsu. There are four main school of Cheon Ninjutsu: The Art of Sleep, the Art of Stone, the Art of Trust and the Art of Illusion. Additionally basic techniques also cover rapid and silent take-downs, rapid use of short and long range weaponry and elements of parkour. The Art of Sleep The Art of Sleep consists of neck-based strikes, often appearing to be chops. While the attack to the neck can appear to be a straight-hand chop, the Art of Sleep in fact involves a subtle adjustment of the pinky finger or thumb (depending on what part of the hand is being used to chop), which when done right hits the spine in such a way compel the target to sleep. The strike effectively tricks the target into thinking, on a subconscious level, that they're going to bed, and the target thus can end up asleep for several minutes. Extreme pain and other stimuli can rouse a target before their subconscious wakes them up, thus letting a target struck hit the ground is not recommended if possible. The Art of Stone The Art of Stone consists of rapid finger strikes targeting pressure points and nerves, the main target being the opponent's spine. The strikes, which are small, fast, and involve subtle finger movements, can in quick combination induce paralysis in a limb or even a person's entire body. A student of the art can tend to disable a person's arm or leg, while a more advanced student can immobilize a person from the waist down. Masters of the art can immobilize a person's head or even induce temporary stasis, effectively freezing them so they aren't even aware of what's going on. The state of immobilization or stasis tends to last no more than twenty to thirty minutes, the exact length of duration determined by how well the technique was performed. The Art of Trust The Art of Trust is a subtle intimate touching technique. The sequences can start with a simple squeeze of the shoulder, and with the right pressure can cause a person's sense of stimulation to greatly rise. The target is effectively tricked subconsciously into thinking they're becoming attracted to the performer of the technique, and the art's raw sensuality can defy gender conceptions. With enough touching, the ending requiring a special press on the lower spine, the subject effectively enters a Hypnosis-like suggestible state of sensuality, generally willing to do whatever the art user asks or answer whatever question is presented to them. The peak sensuality and suggestibility only lasts a few minutes before the subject either calms down or reaches the point of sexual gratification. The Art of Illusion The Art of Illusion is conversational and gesture-based hypnosis. Users of the art employ their voice, touches and hand movements to secretly hypnotize a target, and once induced make them see what they wish. The technique is often employed in interrogation as well as while gathering information. The hypnotic state, unassisted, tends to only last a few minutes, though masters have been known to make it last closer to an hour. Known Practitioners Ninjas Will Yun Lee 2.jpg|Han Po Art of Stone Art of Illusion Art of Sleep Art of Trust|link=Han Po Veena Malik 3.jpg|Balam Art of Stone Art of Illusion Art of Trust|link=Balam Amanda Righetti 3.png|Daeyang Art of Sleep Art of Stone Art of Trust|link=Daeyang Judith Hill 3.png|Heulg Art of Sleep Art of Illusion Art of Trust|link=Heulg Vanessa Evigan.jpg|Hwajae Art of Sleep Art of Stone Art of Illusion|link=Hwajae Arden Cho 3.jpg|Ichi Art of Stone Art of Sleep|link=Ichi Chanty Sok 3.jpg|Kai Art of Sleep Art of Trust Art of Stone Art of Illusion|link=Kai Maya Stojan.jpg|Priya Karava Art of Sleep Art of Trust|link=Priya Karava Olivia Cheng.jpg|Rei Art of Illusion Art of Sleep Art of Trust Art of Stone|link=Rei Dichen Lachman 3.jpg|Saeko Rhee Art of Illusion Art of Trust|link=Saeko Rhee Namie Amuro 4.jpg|Suzume Sarutobi Art of Stone Art of Illusion|link=Suzume Sarutobi Nan Yu.jpg|Tokki Art of Sleep Art of Stone Art of Trust|link=Tokki Other Gianna Jun.jpg|Gu Song Hye Art of Sleep Art of Stone Art of Trust Art of Illusion|link=Gu Song Hye Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich Art of Sleep|link=Parker Reich Becky O'Donohue 2.jpg|Rika Vinter Art of Stone Art of Illusion|link=Rika Vinter Category:Natural Abilities